districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyro
"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about in the news? I'm the worst one." ''- St. John Allerdyce'' History St John Allerdyce was born August 15th 1985 in Sydney Australia. However John did not have a good childhood, his childhood was filled with child abuse and neglect that he has chosen to block from his own memory, with a drunk abusive bullying father it wasn't hard for John to supress it from his memory. So much so that there is parts of his childhood he does not remember through choice. The only times John cares to remember are the times he went into the Outback. John quickly learnt from his early teens how to look after himself rather than going home to his parents. At school John was a smart child but was not really interested in school as he found some parts of it bored him. John often got into fights in high school because of his short temprt and his ability to annoy people easily. It was the day of John's 17th birthday that his powers manifested, he had been having a barberque for his birthday and was arguing with his father. As John had gotten angry the fire from the barberque had risen high and stayed at that height untl John calmed down. John was interested by this because he believed it more than a coincidence that the firs rose when he got angry.This lead to him starting small fires on the beach to try and see if he could do anything to them. John soon learnt he could control fire but he could not create it., however he decided he would only use his powers in emergancies because of the damage they could cause. He could manipulate the size of the fire and the direction in which it went. John then bought a small sliver lighter and took up smoking around the same time. He had picked the lighter because he had permanent fire around him so in case he needed it. He had begun smoking because he felt stupid just having a lighter for no particular reason. After his 18th birthday and he had more control over his powers he stole money from her parents and left home. He travelled to the sourhern sea countries like Vietnam just trying to get work and eventually got a job as a journalist for a small newspaper as well as writing gothic romance novels. Even though John hadn't been ashamed of being a mutant he didn't publicize it to the people he worked with. However whilst on assignment as had been able to stop a blaze in Vietnam and keep it to a low level until the fire brigade had gotten there and stopped it fully. However those who had seen John do what he did had been scared of him and called for his resignation at the paper. John didn't want to but he resigned from his job so that it could hopefully be swept under the rug. This however wasn;t the case and he was villifed by the newspaper he had worked for mere weeks before. This caussed John's human hatred to begin as he couldn't believe that they would think this way of him even after he had helped them. This caused John to begin causing fires in Vietnam under the name Pyro to protect his real identity. Soon after the fires began John was approached by the brotherhood. He had been told the brotherhood was a group for mutants like himself ran by Magneto. John had been hesitant at first bbut then agreed to join them at genosha.. Whilst at Genosha John'a human hatred increased around the mutants that had also gone to Genosha. Pyro has gone on a number of attacks against humans since he has joined the brothethood. Personality St. John Allerdyce comes from a disfunctional family from his home in Australia. Needless to say, he has a few problems going for him -- and that was before the mutation bit came along. Due to his childhood and teenage years he has become a callous, sometimes expressionless person. Yet his nature is turned when he is around good company, often joining them in jokes and games. Those are the good times. There is another side of him that he has begun to show more and more. His demeanor is fitting for one with his power. Though it has not been medically expressed, there are signs that he may have bipolar disorder. Though he is working on his stability, the nature of a flame is not to be supressed entirely. Some day, the forest will burn down, no matter how many times you douse it in water. Sarcastic, mean, and sometimes down-right cruel to others, Pyro is the wrong person to get onto his bad side. He is true to his convictions and his ideals, and if there are other people with the same ardent beliefs, he will consider them a friend. Everyone else is his enemy. He had belived that humans and mutants would be able to get along. However after his own personal bad experiences he now realise that this isn't the case. He finds humans to be bigots who look down upon the mutant race because they are different. However John feels that it should be the other way around with the mutants being more superior to the humans as they are homosuperior. Likes *Setting stuff on fire *Being a mutant *Smoking *Causing trouble *Gothic Romances *Rock Music *Action movies Dislikes *Humans *The X men *Anti mutant beliefs *His parents *Chick flicks *Twlight *Glee *Pop rock *Disney Abilities Skills Writing - John is an adept writer from the time he spent as a journalist on the south seas in countries such as Vietnam and around Indonesia. He had also written gothic romance novels, however even though the books where well liked by the general public around the english speaking world, critics despised John's books. Powers Pyro's ability is that which allows him to manipulate fire. It is classified as a psionic ability to manipulate flame on a whim, shaping it's form, increasing or decreasing its temperature, intensity, or size. This can be done from a small lighter to a rocket. If he really wanted to, those ships at NASA would never make it off the ground. Just imagine the size of that fire storm. The largest fire that John can control must be less than 10 foot in length before he begina to control it, the largest that he has controlled was the size of a three storey building that was flats above a shop. If he fire is is bigger than 10 foot when John first attempts to control it and has not made it that large through his power he cannot control it at all unless starting another fire to combine it to. There is no tempreature that John cannot contrl as he his body can become fire and therefore does not do however when the tempreature is over 2200 degrees farenheit it is harder for John to be able to control as it is simply too hot, even though it fire doesn't harm him the heat and power of the fire was simply too high to control. The highest tempreature John has ever controlled is 2000 degrees. The higher the temprature of the fire the longer John can continue using it, if it is under 1000 degrees farenheit John can keep the flame for around 30 minutes if it is under 2000 degrees farenheit John can control it for around 10 minutes and over 2000 degrees John can only control it for a minute or so, he normally would use fire over 2000 degrees farenheit to set something on fire and then remove control of the fire and watch. John can control his fire in his lighter all the time if he so wished if he had the flame at the same size and temperature. John can control a fire of 15 feet in distances for about 30 mintues before he has to make the flame smaller. However if he decreases it to a flame of for example 5 feet within 10 minutes he has enough energy to allow the fire to regrow. His pyrokinesis allows him to even change fire into a semi-solid form, such as an animatated flame being. These beings are capable of movement and grasping or carrying objects, but are not actual creatures. They are meerly forms in which Pyro has manipulated them into. Pyro's concentration on these sort of manipulations must be incredibly strong, especially if the creature is to become very big. In addition, he has to be able to see the flame to manipulate it. Weaknesses Of course, water in huge quantities will hinder Pyro's manipulation of fire, so long as it is directed to the fire itself. In addition, conditions which fire cannot exist, such as an area of space without any air) means he cannot use any fire. Pyro must also keep visual contact with the fire in order to manipulate it, thus making his range rather limited in certain areas. There are ways around that, though. More-so than not, environmental factors affect his powers. Though Pyro cannot be harmed by fire under his own control, it is possible that he may be burned. Though his pyrokinesis is indeed powerful, he is still of flesh and blood. Also John someone that has a hard time trusting people because of his abuse as a child. John is seen to be short termpered and can often turn on people who trust him even though he keeps his faith and convictions. This can cause John to burn his own bridges so to speak, it could be seen as the case as John's decision to turn his back on someone could cause himself to anger the wrong person for example Magneto. Category:Canon Category:Genosha Category:Brotherhood Category:Unregistered Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Male Category:Australian Category:Played Character Category:Player: Dave